


Отказавшись от хорошего, рискуешь выбрать лучшее

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Derek Feels, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, First Kiss, High School Student Derek, Jackson's a douche, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: translated for fandom Teen Wolf 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learn to say no to the good so you can say yes to the best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752807) by [Marishna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna). 



> translated for fandom Teen Wolf 2016

\- Ну что ты решил насчет этого года? – спросил Скотт Стайлза, пока они одевались после тренировки.

Затихший за шкафчиками, весь покрытый пятнами румянца, Дерек прекратил переодеваться и прислушался. За лето Стайлз возмужал и окреп, и теперь Дерек не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Стайлз и раньше привлекал его внимание, но скорее своей неуклюжестью новорожденного олененка. Сейчас же он был настолько собран и точен в своих движениях, что становилось жутко.

Финсток по-прежнему держал его на скамейке запасных, но Дерек, наблюдая за ним на тренировках, заметил, насколько хорошо ему удавалось избегать столкновений (особенно с Джексоном) и как хорошо он может пасовать, находя открытых игроков возле ворот. Если со Стайлзом больше заниматься, он может стать отличным приобретением для команды.

И в этом году Дерек решительно собирался помочь, но не знал, как ему об этом сказать.

Ведь за исключением тренировок по лакроссу, Дерек и Стайлз нигде не пересекались. Черт, они почти не разговаривали. Иногда Дереку казалось, что за ним наблюдают, но, когда он поднимал глаза, Стайлз смотрел вниз, или поворачивался к Скотту, или делал вид, что не замечает Дерека.

– Я не собираюсь отказывать себе в чем-либо, – сказал Стайлз. – Это последний год, и я не хочу ничего упускать из-за своих страхов.

– Звучит классно! – согласился Скотт.

– Звучит классно, – передразнил Джексон, появляясь из-за шкафчиков. Он облокотился на них, встав рядом со Стайлзом, и привычно склонил голову.

– Да, мне нравится твоя решимость, Стилински. А как насчет отсосать?

Стайлз в ответ усмехнулся и склонился к Джексону – к ужасу Дерека, – а потом ударил того в пах, заставляя согнуться пополам и застонать.

– Ой! Постой, ты сказал отсосать или отпинать? – Стайлз наигранно удивился.

– Я убью тебя, Стилински, – глухо отозвался Джексон, но его угроза отдавала слезами и срывающимся голосом.

– Увидимся позже, Скотти, – ухмыльнувшись, сказал Стайлз.

Его взгляд нашел Дерека, задержавшись на секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы заметить улыбку на лице Дерека. Стайлз покраснел и стремительно вышел.

В это время Джексон, прихрамывая, направился к своему шкафчику, на ходу показывая неприличный жест смеявшимся над ним ребятам из команды.

Дерек поспешно запихнул свои вещи в рюкзак и бросился за Стайлзом. Когда Дерек его догнал, тот почти сел в свой джип.

– Стайлз! – крикнул он, прежде чем его покинули остатки храбрости.

Тот настороженно развернулся, пока Дерек подходил к нему.

– Тебя Уиттмор прислал отомстить за него?

Дерек удивленно вздернул брови.

– Ты думаешь, я стану напрягаться ради помощи этому засранцу?

Стайлз пожал плечами:

– Никогда не знаешь, как далеко простирается влияние его денег.

– Не настолько далеко, – фыркнул Дерек.

– Что хотел? – спросил Стайлз, открывая машину, чтобы бросить сумку.

– Я э-э... хм. Хотел узнать, если... – Дерек застыл, забывая все слова. Стайлз моргнул.

– Узнать что? – переспросил он.

– Э-эм, лакросс, – еще раз попытался Дерек.

– Да, мы оба играем. Ну, ты играешь. Я смотрю, – Стайлз щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание, и Дерек на них завис.

– Да! Точно! – встрепенулся Дерек. Внутри он ощущал, как медленно погибает. А Стайлз продолжал на него смотреть, словно у Дерека выросла вторая голова.

– Ладно, классно потрепались, – сказал Стайлз и начал садиться в машину.

Дерек запаниковал, потянулся и схватил его за руку, чтобы вытащить обратно.

– Поцелуй меня!

Стайлз снова моргнул. И еще раз – для закрепления результата.

– Прости?

– Ты сказал, что собираешься говорить «да» всем возможностям. Скажи «да», – быстро проговорил Дерек с такой скоростью, что даже Лора бы впечатлилась.

Стайлз замолчал, посмотрел в глаза Дерека, а затем выдохнул:

– Да.

Дерек ринулся вперед, неуклюже впечатываясь в губы Стайлза. Его ладони вспотели, а сам он был так ошарашен происходившим, что вряд ли мог запомнить этот момент. Стайлз обхватил руками лицо Дерека и, успокаивая рвущиеся эмоции, осторожно приоткрыл свой рот для поцелуя.

В этот момент на стоянке стали раздаваться голоса игроков из команды. Дерек нехотя отступил, но остался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Стайлза.

– Вообще я хотел предложить тебе помощь с лакроссом, если хочешь попасть в первую линию, – сказал смущенно Дерек.

Стайлз рассмеялся, а затем покачал головой.

– Нет, спасибо. 

Дерек нахмурился.

– Что случилось с твоим «сказать “да” всему»?

Стайлз наклонился и прошептал Дереку на ухо:

– Просто со скамейки гораздо удобнее пялиться на твою задницу.


End file.
